The Day is My Enemy
by VioletBottle
Summary: "Le poète a accepté sans résistance de perdre son amante après avoir voulu capturer son regard ? Moi, je ne laisserai aucune puissance te dérober à mon étreinte, dussé-je inonder l'Enfer avec les eaux du Styx" Ou quand un génie adolescent devient Maître de Guerre au nom de celui qu'il doit sauver. Jérélliam. Ou Jérémie/William.


_**Bonjour bonjour ! C'est avec un mois de retard (comme d'habitude en fait *PAN*), et par un beau Vendredi (je crois qu'on est Vendredi. Ou Jeudi. Enfin, un jour) aux nuages assez bas pour caresser les fleurs violettes des arbres en face de chez moi que je vous viens avec un OS Code Lyoko !**_

 _ **Cet OS, c'est un petit peu ma réconciliation avec ce format pour ce fandom, après l'Enfer qu'a été Trente Degrés. Lui avait mis un an pour s'achever. Et j'avais furieusement peur que The Day is my Enemy n'en prenne le même chemin, mais tout, de sa forme à son thème, me séduisait mieux pendant l'écriture. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire en forme de complication, c'est à dire des passages écrits indépendamment les uns des autres, puis montés à la dernière minute. Le tout en écoutant The Day is My Enemy, de The Prodigy (tous ceux qui ont vu le dernier WTC l'ont entendue, d'ailleurs =3), qui a été une source d'inspiration énorme.**_

 _ **C'est aussi mon premier OS purement romantique pour ce fandom, et je commence fort avec ce que j'appellerais, si ce n'est déjà fait, le Jerelliam (Oui oui, Jérémie/William. Pas mon OTP, hm, mais j'expérimentais juste ce couple, pour voir, et aussi par défi suite à des discussions de pairing avec des amis)**_

 _ **Bref, je ne peux que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture o/**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Code Lyoko ne m'appartient pas, mais l'interprétation que je fais des personnages et leur relation vient tout droit de ma tête. **_

* * *

Le soleil entame sa descente sanguine vers le précipice de l'horizon, vidant peu à peu la barre de luminosité des paramètres de la Cité. Le ventilateur céleste commence à freiner sa course, promettant au règne de la Lune une saison écrasante et irrespirable. Partout, sur les routes, dans les habitacles roulants et râlants, dans les tours et les demeures, la population anonyme quitte l'informe structure citoyenne pour rejoindre celle de la famille. Tous vont s'enfourner dans leurs salons ou leurs squatts pour compliquer davantage le réflexe de respiration et couper court aux rêves de repos solitaires. On dit que l'Homme est un loup pour l'Homme; quelle naïveté. Il n'a rien de cet animal de meute aux prunelles de solitude. L'humanité ressemble davantage à des chiffres de code. Seuls, ils n'ont ni sens ni pouvoir, ils ont besoin de se rassembler et de s'aligner pour avoir un effet. Et, comme les données inconscientes, ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils réalisent, à grande comme à petite échelle. Ils se contentent de continuer une œuvre qui leur échappe.

Cela fait longtemps que j'ai cessé de me languir de leurs passions, tu sais. Leurs pensées, leurs craintes, leurs fantasmes ne te valent pas. Trop d'inconnus dans l'équation de l'humanité. Ils ne font que passer, circuler, trépasser, dans une danse monotone apprise des jours trop connus. Ils ne savent qui ils sont, et s'en accommodent. Je n'ai que faire de créatures incapables de se reconnaitre dans leur propre reflet.

J'ai laissé aux pieds de mon fantôme les espoirs de mes semblables. Je ne cours pas après la richesse, la reconnaissance, le confort ou l'éternité. Mes chimères sont plus simples, et pourtant bien moins accessibles. Imagine, quelque chose de plus lointain que des notions fantasmées...

Ca n'aurait jamais été le cas si tu n'appartenais pas à une autre réalité, gardée secrète par mes soins. Si l'Ennemi n'avait pas infiltré ton corps. Cependant, aurais-je seulement dévié mes prunelles vers les tiennes si tu n'avais été fait prisonnier d'un système corrompu que je dois détruire? Mon intérêt pour toi était d'abord stratégique, c'est vrai. Ne m'en veux pas, mais au début, tu étais davantage une sorte de trois-cent sept, ma concentration s'est vue redirigée de XANA vers toi. Pour comprendre comment XANA te tenait sous son emprise, et pour m'assurer qu'il ne se servirait pas de toi pour détruire quoi que ce soit, je devais interdire à mes yeux de te quitter.

Je ne sais à quel moment tout a basculé. Sans doute était-ce progressif. Mais mon œil a fini par surpasser celui de XANA. L'humain a battu l'entité. Malgré tous ses efforts, le programme ne te voyait jamais. Il te prend pour un support sans âme ni volonté, quand moi j'ai appris à déceler William et sa vie survivante. Ca n'arrivait que rarement, mais parfois, l'être en toi réapparaissait. Jamais je n'ai chéri d'instants avec autant de force et de conviction. Tant de temps passé à désirer te retrouver... Même le génie le plus inhumain de l'Infini comprendrait. Tout ce qui a une vie et une conscience à travers les âges et dans toutes les dimensions n'aurait su éviter le piège. Mais moi, j'y ai plongé corps et esprit.

Je ne l'ai compris que récemment. Et pourtant, s'il y a une chose que tu dois croire dans mes paroles, une seule, c'est qu'à aucun moment je n'ai voulu me libérer.

Un nouveau quotidien, avec ses nouvelles perspectives s'ouvraient. Il n'était plus seulement question de te libérer pour pouvoir détruire XANA. Il fallait t'extirper de son étreinte pour te précipiter dans la mienne. Je ne signerai définitivement ma victoire qu'en te sentant mien, de corps et de coeur. Je saurais alors que je t'ai gagné, que j'ai été plus fort que l'Ennemi. Alors je me suis évadé de mes prisons. D'abord le sommeil, que je chassai bien vite de mes préoccupations afin de m'enfermer à l'Usine jusqu'à l'aube, toujours trop prompte et impatiente, me faisant perdre un temps précieux et déjà trop court. Ajoute à cela les défaites et les déceptions successives d'essais échoués et des fausses pistes...

Mes écrans sont devenus mes bougies de veilleur; je les ai tous usés dans l'espoir de raviver la flamme en toi. Mais la lumière a brûlé mes prunelles et mes cernes sont plus sombres que le néant.

Le vide t'as, pour un temps, remplacé dans ma vie. Oh, mais ne le jalouse pas; il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. Je sais d'avance que d'un mot, un seul, tu pourras le congédier. Je sais que tu sauras lequel. Tu as toujours eu beaucoup d'éloquence quand tu voulais avoir ce que tu souhaitais. Je crois que c'est le plus éclatant souvenir que j'ai de toi: tu sais parler là où je ne brille que par le silence. Les mots te font irradier. C'est cette braise que je veux raviver. T'entendre à nouveau, sans que la voix de ce maudit programme ne parasite tes intonations. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour électrifier mon être.

Mais bientôt, je te le promets, j'aurais tout le loisir de t'entendre. XANA s'apprête à crier par ta voix pour la dernière fois. Dans quelques instants, la mélodie de tes paroles sera mienne.

D'un frôlement sur la touche entrée, je lance la mission la plus importante de mon combat contre lui, celle qui porte ton nom. Je n'y ai pas mêlé les autres, non pas par manque de confiance de ma part, mais parce que cette lutte n'est pas la leur. La victoire que je m'apprête à remporter ne doit être que mienne. Seul mon nom doit la signer, moi seul dois entendre les cris de la guerre virtuelle pour te sauver.

Devant mes écrans, la Banquise se peuple rapidement de mon armée. Codée et programmée dans l'unique but de t'arracher à l'emprise qui corrompt ton esprit. L'éclat de la glace artificielle est pareille à la lame d'une épée chevaleresque.

Dix, vingt, mille, cent mille dragons saphirs et topazes se forment. Les queues claquent à terre. Les crocs crissent et se percutent. Les griffes accrochent et grattent la glace, grondants et enragés. Dans leurs iris, la colère et la force préparent l'affrontement. Leur présence à elle seule est un prélude au pire orage que Lyoko ait essuyé. Des légendes face à un Dieu.

Rapidement, XANA place son échiquier. Des pions de toutes formes, tout son arsenal déployé, roulant, vrombissant, cliquetant ou flottant. Leur vacarme sature l'air. Leurs cris hurlent des hymnes à la guerre. Mais rien ne nous impressionne, mon amour. Les Dragons crachent les flammes de l'Enfer au nom de leur trésor, et jusqu'à la victoire, tu es le leur.

Le silence pèse et plane sur les deux camps. Immobiles, ils s'évaluent, hésitent à s'inviter. Attendent que le capitaine n'abaisse sa main pour signer dans l'air l'acte de bataille. D'un mouvement, je glisse mon doigt vers la touche fatale. Un clin d'oeil. Un souffle. Un sourire de la Lune spectatrice. La commande est lancée. Le message s'affole et atteint mes soldats.

Soudain, dans un même élan, la valse de la destruction est lancée. Tandis que mes yeux te cherchent dans le futur no monster's land que sera Lyoko, mon armée fonce vers l'adversaire. Le premier son éclate, suraigu et métallique. Une cymbale avant les tambours. Les corps virtuels s'entrechoquent comme mille galaxies, secouant le faux univers jusque dans ses entrailles. Des couleurs et des lumières volent et se mêlent, éclairant d'étoiles martiales le ciel numérique, troublant la paix éphémère du familier champ de bataille. Les rugissements naissent et meurent en une seconde, le ciel et la terre disparait derrière les nuées d'explosions. Mais si toujours il en tombe, toujours il en vient. Le concert infernal continue sans relâche, en choeur et en canon, toutes les nuances, tous les tons et toutes les notes représentées. Une marche digne de ce qu'il faut faire pour te retrouver.

Dans cette scène colossale, je te cherche. Je sais que tu n'es pas loin, à délecter son regard parasité de haine avec la vision de monstres griffés, déchiquetés, piétinés, anéantis. Je sais que tu vas rester en retrait, mais que tu ne vas pas résister à l'envie de savoir ce qui se passe. Ton maître a dû être surpris. Il va vouloir savoir et vaincre. Et il perdra, car nul machine ne terrasse un Dragon.

Un éclat glacial d'acier, entre l'étreinte d'un cracheur de feu et d'un Mégatank, capture mon attention. Mon coeur veut exulter, mais mon esprit belliqueux attend. Il veut être sûr.

Et enfin il te voit.

Tu es là, et tout à coup, l'Infini dans son interminable immensité ne saurait posséder meilleure merveille.

J'ai devant moi ton univers, tes cheveux aux couleurs nocturnes, tes prunelles comme deux soleils à abattre, et ta peau, que bientôt je parcourrai sans relâche ni lassitude. Je la sens presque sous mes doigts.

Dans le chaos des cris et des frottements guerriers, tu te tiens debout comme un javelot prêt à être lancé. Ta silhouette se découpe dans le voile de poussière virtuelle. La lumière glaciale du territoire t'éclaire et te taille telle une statue gelée. Mais dans le feu de l'action, la carapace fond, je le vois bien. Tu as son regard, mais ta main tremble, si subtilement que sans doute moi seul pourrait le voir. Le manche de ton arme te parait soudain trop lourd, trop grand, trop étranger. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais là. Comme je comprends. Evidemment que tes doigts ne sont pas faits pour détruire. Comment l'autre a-t-il pu les détourner et les déformer à ce point...

Mais l'instant de doute est fugace. Très vite, tu reprends ton observation, tu cherches mes habituels guerriers. Je sens ton stress augmenter alors que tu réalise qu'il n'y a pas plus humain que toi sur cette terre. Oui, je parle de toi. Car le William encore présent dans le brouillard cherche le contact, la parole, tout pour ne pas perdre totalement pied. Il te faut des mots, des touchers, sinon tu n'es rien qu'une entité esseulée écrasée par un Dieu cruel. Alors voir que rien de tout ça n'est présent, et qu'en plus tu ne comprends pas ce qui se passe... Tu le sais, celui qui te dirige n'aime pas ça non plus. Il va bientôt devenir trop imposant, trop colérique, moins contrôlé, et la panique va s'emparer de toi. Pardonne-moi, mon aimé, mais il faut passer par là, il faut déchaîner le monstre, le pousser à quitter son nid. Et là, je pourrais le saisir et le jeter de l'arbre.

Tu t'avances, cherchant de nouveaux angles de vue. Cesse, cesse d'essayer de rassurer ton maître, car rien ne le pourra. Cède maintenant à sa rage, ne fais pas tarder les choses. Promis, j'essaierai moi-même d'aller vite. A ce sujet, tu peux me croire. Je ne suis qu'impatience. Je ne perdrai pas, ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de seconde. Je te veux tellement que je pourrais outrepasser le temps de réaction humain et être plus rapide que le son lui-même. Alors ne me fais pas attendre.

Mais tu ne renonces pas... Il te faut des preuves. Et une cohorte de dragons, en soi, ça ne veut rien dire. Dois-je te pousser à l'action, alors ? Dois-je te jeter dans l'arène, te forcer à prendre part au combat, comme Aelita l'a fait avec moi, sans s'en rendre compte, à notre première rencontre ? Soit... Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas t'abîmer. Et si mon mieux n'est pas assez, je te réparerai. Et qu'importe que ce soit moral ou non, la nuit est si permissive, si tu savais. Et quand tu seras sur Terre, ce sera le début de ma seconde mission. Assurer ta sécurité. Alors s'il faut en passer par là, je le ferai. Ca n'est pas ce genre d'obstacle qui m'arrêtera.

J'imagine que quelque part, on m'aurait voulu aux côtés d'Aelita. Quoi de plus normal, au fond, je l'ai trouvée, je lui ai donné une identité, un futur... La parfaite petite histoire, en somme. N'importe quel auteur nous aurait unis sans hésiter. Une issue si classique qu'elle aurait été noyée dans l'anonymat. Cette idée s'est intégrée en moi jusqu'à me convaincre de sa nullité. Oui, j'apprécie cette créature d'un autre monde, mais sur Terre, est-elle encore une princesse en détresse ? A-t-elle encore besoin de moi, quand tu es devenu une priorité ? Quelque part, tu m'as fait revivre les prémices de l'aventure qui a donné un sens à mes passions. Mieux, tu m'as fait voir les choses d'un autre angle, puisque je ne suis plus le pauvre garçon perdu face à un mastodonte informatique qu'il n'osait pas même rêver. Mon oeil est plus alerte, mes doigts plus agiles, ma voix plus assurée. Aelita était au fond un essai face à la véritable épreuve que tu représentes. Maintenant je ne bredouille plus. Toute mon assurance est tournée vers toi. XANA doit le sentir aussi, mais sans doute n'est-il capable de comprendre pourquoi. Lui te sacrifierait pour gagner. Moi, je veux tout, mais surtout toi. Et je me fiche pas mal des noms qu'on pourrait donner à un tel magnétisme. Ils seraient tous faux.

Soudain, mon regard est capté par le tien. Non... La charge de haine que j'y lis, la colère brute, aussi assassine qu'une volée de billes de feu, tout ça ne saurait être toi. Celui qui m'observe, me cherche, me dévisage en croyant me voir derrière chaque pixel de son royaume, c'est XANA. Il sent ma présence partout, elle enivre sa fureur, aiguise ses sens amplifiés et le transforme en une bête traquée en quête de son trône vacillant. Pour la première fois depuis l'aube de cet affrontement, il me veut. Il a compris, et désire me mettre à terre. Sans doute l'image de mes dragons sur Lyoko, détruisant son oeuvre, lui renvoie-t-il la mienne, petit enfant osant à la fois l'éveiller et lui interdire de vivre...

Il m'appelle. D'une voix forte, troublée par le chaos et les accents virtuels. Il répète mon nom, plusieurs fois, espérant dépasser le véritable mur que constitue le son de la bataille. Au milieu des souffles tempétueux et des cris d'agonie orageux, il s'attend à ce que je remarque, et que j'écoute. Que j'aie peur. Il me demande, en y mettant la prestance d'un adversaire qui se croit redouté, où je suis, où sont mes troupes habituelles. S'il savait... Lui pourtant si imaginatif quand il s'agit de s'en prendre à mon univers, est étonné de voir cette même qualité chez moi... Pourtant, tu sais ce qu'on dit, ce qui différencie deux bons adversaires, ce ne sont pas leurs plus grandes qualités, mais l'usage qu'ils en font. Et moi, j'ai déchaîné mes idées pour égaler les siennes. Admire l'innovation humaine, celle qui, au fond, a donné naissance à XANA. Ses gesticulations sont celles d'une machine à café face à son propriétaire; elle peut bien protester et surprendre, mais une solution existe toujours pour la mater. Et si d'aventures ce n'était pas le cas... Elle est jetée. Exécute ou sombre dans l'oubli. Dommage pour XANA, même s'il avait un instinct de survie pour lui faire comprendre qu'une alliance avec des humains était préférable à une opposition stérile, je ne lui accorderai pas la pitié. Pas alors qu'il ose t'usurper.

Toutefois il sent l'importance de la situation. Pris dans un étau de guerre et de destruction, il renonce vite à savoir où sont mes camarades. Aurait-il compris qu'il ne les affrontera pas, cette fois ? Toujours est-il qu'il s'écarte à temps des griffes d'un dragon qui s'effondre et saisit pour de bon son épée. Il se tient en garde, la lame scintillante contre les écailles factices, attendant de trancher le premier danger. Ses pupilles valsent de plus en plus, il perd le fil et la patience, trop d'informations s'agitent et se confrontent pour lui... Qu'il ne se concentre que sur l'une d'elle, et mille autres le mettront en mauvaise posture. Il ne peut aller aussi vite que mes légions. Il va surchauffer. Je le sens. Pendant un instant, je capte une pointe tranchante de frustration dans ses yeux. Je l'ai pris de court. Même dans un corps humanoïde, le combat ne tourne pas à son avantage. Il bondit, pris d'une nervosité presque humaine, saute en tout sens, poussant des cris de rage incontrôlés pareils à ceux d'une machine en plein naufrage. Il parait ne même plus savoir exactement que faire... Mais je reste sur mes gardes, promis. Pas tant que tu n'es pas à mes côtés. Il n'est pas un illusionniste, sa panique est réelle, mais à tout moment, il peut reprendre l'avantage. La capacité virtuelle contre l'intelligence réelle... Il exécute ce qu'on lui a appris. Moi, avec la nuit, et l'impression de libre impunité qu'elle apporte, je peux tout rêver. Alors il peut bien courir comme un animal sans stratégie, mais ça ne l'aidera pas. Il n'y a qu'à voir ses soldats, décimés par des monstres de légende d'un autre monde que le leur. Même rejoindre une Tour ne le sauverait pas. Je la détruirais. Et s'il parvient à passer dans un autre territoire, je le traquerai. Je ferai de ma vie une nuit sans fin s'il le faut. Mais il ne m'échappera jamais. Il est déjà mort dans mon esprit. Mon unique but est qu'il ne t'emporte pas.

C'est amusant, mais dans ses gesticulations, il m'évoque mes camarades, à leurs débuts. Ils étaient incertains, maladroits... Mais il y avait Aelita. La princesse de pixels qu'il fallait protéger coûte que coûte. Peut-être est-ce ce qui nous a induits en erreur, quand tu t'es approché. Nous étions si méfiants... Et, au fond, si enfermés dans notre histoire que nous ne pouvions voir en un élément scénaristique nouveau qu'un risque de tout fausser. Un clan fermé n'apprécie jamais que l'on redistribue les cartes... Malheureusement, tu es tombé sur celle de la Mort. Le Renouveau... Et pas dans le bon sens. Bien que je me charge d'y remédier. J'ai une carte de Pendu à faire tirer à XANA.

Mais cela n'a pas toujours été évident, de mener ce projet à bien. Pense donc... Au début, cela se remarquait. J'étais un peu moins dans les missions quotidiennes, commençant soudain à redouter qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, que l'un de mes soldats ait un geste malheureux à ton égard... J'ai plusieurs fois tremblé sans qu'ils ne comprissent pourquoi. Les jours passants sans amélioration, ils commençaient à songer à un manque de repos. Il est vrai que, même habitué à des nuits blanches offertes gracieusement par notre ennemi, je semblais plus susceptible. J'ai même failli baisser en classe, tu te rends compte ! Alors évidemment, le jour où j'ai dû sécher un devoir de sciences, parce que la programmation de mon premier dragon battait de l'aile, ils m'ont interrogé séance tenante. Pour eux, si j'en faisais plus que de normale, c'était sans doute que quelque chose n'allait pas avec XANA, un problème qu'ils ignoraient... L'idée leur avait parue tout aussi absurde, mais crédible. D'autant que mes rejets n'avaient, eux, rien de bien naturel non plus. Le point de non-retour fut atteint quand je refusais l'accès de ma chambre à Aelita, quand je dédaignais les coups de fil de Yumi ou que j'esquivais les tentatives d'approches d'Ulrich et Odd. Ma mise au ban spontanée a sonné un glas glacial entre nous. Mais je ne regrette rien. Il le fallait. Eux dans mes pattes, j'aurais sans doute perdu un temps précieux à leur expliquer, à m'adapter, à modifier des plans pour des paramètres inutiles. Après tout, je construisais des colosses par centaines, quel besoin aurais-je eu de préparer quatre malheureux humains virtualisés pour ma bataille ultime ?

Cela fait une semaine que nous ne nous sommes pas entretenus avec tranquillité et connivence. De temps à autre, Aelita s'enquit de mon état et demande, à tout hasard, si XANA n'aurait pas déclenché un nouvel assaut, ce qui forcerait sans doute le groupe à se réunifier, mais je me contente d'un sourire pour repousser les questions. Je ne veux, au fond, pas me défaire d'eux. Non pas que je les préfère à toi, mais qui sait, une anomalie dans notre relation, suivi des regards appuyés des professeurs lorsqu'ils constatent ma fatigue manifeste, pourrait bien me valoir des suspicions que je ne puis me permettre de gérer. Je ne veux pas même accorder une minute à ces considérations scolaires. Alors autant damer le pion à tous les imprévus de cette sorte.

Tout comme cette ombre qui, soudain, parcourt le terrain en guerre. Cette maudite Méduse qui te sert de gardien et tente de t'éloigner. Pour l'instant, tu n'es que bien peu conscient, et tu ne te rends pas compte de l'horreur que représente cette créature. Elle survole les éclats de lumière et esquive les fulgurances des armées pour te retrouver. Je ne lui en laisserai pas le temps.

Son ombre se faufile sur la face d'un dragon qui aussitôt reçoit mon ordre. Tout ce qui le constitue s'alerte et se tend. D'un geste aussi tranchant qu'une lame, il se tourne vers la Méduse. Sa gueule claque et ses crocs crissent les uns contre les autres. Les voiles du monstre glissent entre les dents, mais l'éclat d'ivoire est aveuglant et je le sens surpris. Il dévie de sa trajectoire en te cherchant, mais rapidement les lasers et les griffes le forcent à s'éloigner. Même s'il n'est pas atteint, les assauts barrent son image sur mon écran. Je l'imagine déjà en pièces, transpercé et déchiqueté et balafré par la rage de mes dragons. Ce qui ne tardera pas. Il devra plonger pour te trouver, et là il ne pourra éviter le monstre que je lui dédie. Ce dernier repousse par de vifs mouvements ses ennemis, ne se souciant même pas de leurs approches. Ses pupilles valsent entre les Frelions et les Méduses, ignorent les lumières et les agressions. La course se poursuit, la Manta tente un piqué pour t'approcher mais un souffle de feu l'en empêche et le noie dans des méandres rouges. Amusant, elle ne semble vouloir attaquer... Mon colosse serait-il bien trop imposant pour elle ? XANA n'a-t-il envie de se frotter à ma puissance, cette fois ? Quelque part, je suis déçu. Ne veut-il livrer une bataille à la hauteur de l'enjeu ?

Mes doigts suivent aussitôt mon sentiment et pianotent de nouvelles commandes. Il n'est plus question de tuer ou de chasser, mais de stimuler. Je veux que ce monstre attaque, qu'il se défende. Qu'il rende ma victoire intéressante. Réagissant à l'ordre, le Dragon fond vers la Manta et fait voler sa patte dans sa direction. L'air virtuel siffle la fin de plusieurs Frelions, mais l'objectif est atteint quand je vois la Manta vaciller. Elle perd un instant son cap et heurte une Méduse, mais finit par se remettre tant bien que mal. En riposte, quelques Krabes tentent de faire trébucher le Dragon. Peine perdue, d'un coup de queue ils partent valser avec la mort. Quelques tirs atteignent l'armure de mon soldat légendaire, mais c'est bien trop peu. XANA me sous-estime...

Cependant mon attaque a été un efficace électrochoc. La Manta se retourne et un éclair rageur vers le Dragon fuse jusqu'à sa pupille. Le monstre rugit et se cambre. Dans son élan, il lève les pattes avant et les abat au sol, pulvérisant sans pitié ce qui s'y trouve. Une onde de choc déblaie le terrain. Un instant de chaos règne sur le champ de bataille, décontenançant presque la Manta. Suspendue en l'air, elle parait hésiter. Mais les deux monstres te repèrent en même temps que moi. Tu as été emporté dans la déflagration et te retrouves maintenant écarté, assis contre une roche. Tu es temporairement bloqué, en attente. Le temps d'un clin d'oeil, la Manta reprend sa mission et fonce vers toi, prête à te réceptionner. Elle n'a encore rien vu.

Mon monstre se reprend alors qu'un sourire carnassier se dessine sur le reflet de mon visage. L'avatar de ma colère s'élance et, en prenant assez de souffle pour avaler Lyoko tout entier, lance une gerbe de flammes vers la Méduse. Elle sort tant bien que mal de la colonne qui l'embrase. Une aile et sa queue sont dévorées. Il ne lui reste que peu de chance de te sauver. Elle le comprend vite et, mûe d'un mouvement de colère programmée, se tourne vers le Dragon et lui adresse une seconde salve. En pleine gorge. Le laser traverse sa bouche et ressort derrière son crâne. L'image d'agonie d'un colosse se dresse devant moi, mais son souffle n'est pas encore éteint. D'un dernier mouvement, il se jette tout entier vers la Manta, gueule grande ouverte, et rugit pour le vie qui lui échappe. Le Monstre aérien n'a pas le temps de s'envoler loin du danger. Il préfère tirer encore une fois. Mais cela ne lui épargne pas les dents acérés du Dragon qui se referment sur lui, le déchire, le torture jusqu'à ce que les deux adversaires s'effondrent. Juste avant son démantèlement, le monstre exhibe entre ses crocs vengeurs un soupçon de bleu électrique sur sa plus grosse canine.

Je regarde d'un oeil brûlant deux mythes de leurs mondes respectifs s'anéantir, perdus dans une bataille que j'ai lancée à ton nom. Beaucoup qualifieraient ça de complètement orgueilleux. Jeter en pâture à mes ambitions un colosse millénaire... Comme si la puissance des contes d'antan pouvait quelque chose contre ma volonté. Je ris des mythes. Le poète a accepté sans résistance de perdre son amante après avoir voulu capturer son regard ? Moi, je ne laisserai aucune puissance te dérober à mon étreinte, dussé-je inonder l'Enfer avec les eaux du Styx. Je mettrai à genoux les colosses et les statues orageuses, briserai les temples et les territoires et réduirai à néant les fantômes et les auras, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que toi, toi et ton corps, toi et tes yeux face aux miens. Crois-moi, ils sont trop fatigués de ne voir que ton ombre dans leur reflet pour permettre que cela dure encore.

Un jour, je me suis vu à la dérobée, mon image répondant à mon être. J'étais telle une figure de proue fendant une Mer inexplorée, à la recherche d'un nouveau monde. Une île voilée de nuit, afin qu'aucune lumière ne soit assez éclatante pour écraser l'éclat du véritable trésor. J'ai cessé de croire en le jour, où tu devais rester absent. Quand le soleil ferme les yeux, on peut le remplacer par ce qu'on veut. Et c'est toi que je veux. Je te sortirai de l'enveloppe virtuelle qui te sert de tombe. Ensuite, tu viendras t'enterrer dans mes bras, moi le fossoyeur des années passées loin de toi-même. Tu oublieras tout. Tout sauf moi. Quand je vois la tournure des évènements, quand je vois ceux qui hier pouvait passer pour tes alliés devenir des souvenirs broyés, je me dis que je te sauve par bien des égards. Tout comme tu m'as sauvé du jour et de ses banalités. Toi, mon injection d'adrénaline, ma gorgée de grandeur, tu comptes sur moi pour casser le code de tes terreurs. Quelle histoire, quelle légende pourrait narrer notre histoire, être à sa hauteur ? Nulle personne penchée sur sa feuille ou derrière son clavier n'atteindrait le quart de la vérité. Je mettrai au défi les écrivains et à genoux les historiens. Les musiciens auront besoin d'instruments que l'Humanité ne pourra jamais créer pour nous donner un semblant de justice. Et que l'un d'eux tente de dire ton nom, et il regrettera d'avoir frôlé par la parole quelque chose de si précieux.

Un instant, ton regard croise le mien, comme s'il avait deviné ma présence omnipotente. Tes yeux contaminés dévorent les miens. J'entrevois ce que moi seul pourrais jamais voir, l'étincelle de ton être dans le symbole maléfique. C'est le Démon qui est derrière ce programme. Oh, pas celui qui me ronge et m'exhorte à la destruction en ton nom, non. Le mien est ambition et exclusivité. Le tien est mensonge et corruption. Je sens mon ventre rugir en y pensant. Une guerre entre deux Diables, l'Enfer à secouer dans sa structure... C'est bel et bien un mythe que je réduis à néant. Un savoir que je condamne, une chance de progrès que j'annihile. Encore une chance que mes congénères n'en sachent rien. Encore une chance que notre époque ait jugé bon de renoncer aux fables. Encore une chance qu'il m'ait laissé l'espoir, à moi seul.

Je pose doucement mes doigts secoués de spasmes sur les touches du clavier. Le torse exposé, les mains présentées, j'ai l'impression de détenir une puissance immense, toute entière dirigée vers toi seul. Ca, tu ne dois pas l'ignorer, ce sont mes nuits qui sont venues à toi, qui piétinent le sol et les monstres, et qui te mettent au pied du mur. Mais d'un certain côté, je le sais, si tu étais maître de toi-même, tu te rendrais à moi sans conditions. Un loup enragé finit toujours par reconnaître son bienfaiteur.

J'ai promis de te ramener. Mais sans préciser où, ni à qui. Et dans le fond, la tentation de te laisser au secret, tandis que ton "double" te remplace, est grande. Personne ne le remarquerait, à moins de quelques incidents, et encore... Je passerai des nuits à le perfectionner. Si seulement une petite voix dans ma tête ne me rappelait pas que tu ne te contenterai pas d'une telle vie... Cela me désole de l'admettre, mais il te faudra un semblant de liberté. Tu l'aimes, ce monde fade. La seule chose qui me convienne dans cette situation est que tu en serais à nouveau prisonnier, arraché à nos instants par un nouvel ennemi. J'aurais un autre adversaire à combattre, moins visible mais plus vicieux. Il ne s'agira plus de dresser entre toi et lui des Dragons. Je devrai me jeter dans cette guerre, de toute ma passion, et te convaincre que je vaux mille fois mieux que toutes les merveilles du monde. Qu'il n'y aura pas de plus grand plaisir qu'avec moi. Il faudra que cette logique fasse partie intégrante de ta vie, que tu la respires en même temps que mon odeur. Et promis, nous deux ensemble seront plus étincelants que tous les films que tu as vu ou pourra voir de ton existence.

Mais voila que quelque chose vient. Il caresse ma rétine avec des doigts de feu. Pris de court, je dois fermer les yeux et courber l'échine en attendant que cette chose renonce à moi. Mais plus les secondes passent, et plus le faible bouclier de chair s'effrite. Je commence à comprendre, et j'ai peur. En bougeant, je sens mes muscles se tendre, comme cherchant à se défaire d'une emprise d'argile. Depuis combien de temps suis-je statique devant la guerre ? Je réussis enfin à affronter l'heure, sur l'écran qui espionne le monde extérieur. Et elle pousse un rire tonitruant alors qu'elle m'annonce que notre nuit touche à son terme. Le soleil revient. Maudit ennemi à la solde du temps qui passe, toujours allié involontaire de XANA. Les choses ont trop tardé.

Sans être au-dehors, j'entend les plus matinales des marches s'élancer. Les semelles jouent du tambour sur l'asphalte, toujours plus fort et rapide. Je peux percevoir chaque microseconde de mouvement me vriller les tympans, le moindre craquement du caoutchouc est une scie pour mon ouïe. C'est mon monde qui est piétiné. Assiégé, envahi, pris d'assaut. C'est l'humanité la plus commune qui bâille et bout dans mes veines, répandant des sons obscènes de banalités dans l'air. Je peux même imaginer les tours de la cité transpercer les ténèbres et ma tranquillité avec ses phares, la lumière malvenue se riant de moi avec éclat. L'aiguille des minutes court et tabasse mon système en suivant le sien. Je voudrais arracher toutes les horloges du monde et les réduire à néant devant le Temple des Dieux, leur hurler de reprendre leur jeu égoïste sur les autres, mais pas sur moi, moi qui suis si proche de surpasser les pauvres mortels venus les défier en vain. Je refuse d'associer mon nom aux leurs pour une stupide histoire de cycle stellaire.

Mes mains tremblent sur les touches alors que j'accélère le mouvement. L'intelligence artificielle ne sera plus suffisante, je dois la forcer, la pousser, l'obliger à outrepasser ses protocoles, à faire plus que ce que je lui ai demandé, à renoncer au peu d'indépendance factice qui lui était accordé. Mon souffle erratique a déjà réussi à passer la frontière de mes lèvres, les deux portes labiales à présent incapables de se refermer, soumises à la tempête d'oxygène qui cherche à s'engouffrer dans mes poumons. Tous les mécanismes physiques s'emballent alors que la pensée bat des records de vitesse. C'est qu'à présent, je ne me bats pas seulement contre XANA, mais contre le monde et ses courses effrénées. On le dit rapide, de nos jours; il ne m'a encore jamais vu à l'oeuvre. Je l'ai bien souvent dit cette nuit, mais il n'est aucun ennemi que je ne puis affronter. Cette histoire doit arriver à son terme dans les minutes qui viennent. Pas question d'accorder au soleil un peu de ce qui revient de droit à la lune. Toi et moi sommes faits pour le secret des nuits sombres, ce voyeur de voile orangé n'obtiendra pas une miette de nous. Et qu'importe si mes yeux, sous la pression, doivent mourir. Je ne te quitterai pas des yeux, aucun de tes mouvements ne m'échappera, et l'ennemi ne se dérobera pas à ma vigilance. Les lois d'un monde que je rejette ne sauront avoir de prises sur moi tant que je ne le désire pas. Tu es bien plus important, la victoire est bien plus importante. Même si les secondes semblent d'un coup passer bien plus vite et m'emporter dans leur frénésie. Comme il est désagréable de ressentir le temps qui passe... Promis, je ferai tout pour te l'épargner. Tu oublieras jusqu'à son existence, tu ne songeras même plus qu'il puisse exister pareille chose. Et quand, dans des années, il tentera d'avoir une prise sur nous, je nous rendrai factices, plongés dans un monde virtuel mais éternel. Même la mort sortira perdante d'une bataille contre moi. Je l'ai dit, nulle règle de cette planète ne peut me faire plier, tant que tu restes mon objectif à attendre, ma finalité variable mais ma constante.

Mais le sol tremble, crois-moi, je sens la terre vibrer sous mes pieds et me déstabiliser. Mes genoux perdent toute leur énergie et je suis à deux doigts de vaciller. J'en viens presque à laisser des larmes acides passer sur mes cernes , le reflet aqueux déteignant ma peau et laissant des sillons lumineux. Dans peu de temps, je serai arraché à la bataille, et à toute chance de gagner. Je le sais, si ce n'est aujourd'hui, tout sera à refaire. XANA sera plus méfiant, plus ferme, plus inaccessible, et à force de défaite, ma vie défilera sans victoire. Il faut, il faut que ça se joue dans les derniers restes de la nuit, au fil du rasoir si cela le doit.

Je vois dans tes yeux le symbole de XANA s'illuminer. Aurait-il compris ? Toujours est-il que les cercles s'embrasent, tout comme les branches, rappelant un soleil sur le point de s'exposer au monde. L'aube sanglante se lève dans ton esprit également. C'est l'union de mes deux plus grands ennemis que je vois là. Un mariage pour m'anéantir, comme pour me murmurer que tu n'es pas encore à moi. Cependant, qu'ils ne rient pas trop tôt. L'heure des manoeuvres désespérées est arrivée, et s'il y a une chose que j'accorde à l'humanité actuellement, c'est sa capacité à tout anéantir si ses jours penchent trop au bord du précipice. L'énergie de la peur bouillonne en moi. Je. Ne. Perdrai. Pas.

En réponse à mes commandes, mes Dragons se redressent et libèrent un grondement surpuissant, secouant toute la Banquise, floutant les images et les couleurs. Sous le choc, plusieurs montres s'envolent et chutent hors du plateau. Une véritable pluie de créatures virtuelles s'abat sur la Mer Numérique, tandis que des Frelions emportés par l'onde s'embrochent les uns les autres, que des Mégatanks repoussés écraser des Kankelats dans leur sillage. Une débâcle brutale décime pendant plusieurs secondes l'armée adverse, tandis qu'un rire casse ma gorge, comme un coup d'Etat contre la panique qui reprenait son mandat en moi. Le compte des secondes se perd, son importance est minimisée, réduite à l'état d'insecte dans un royaume où les fourmis seraient Géantes. Tout s'accélère, les dragons crachent mille soleils agonisants, venus exulter leurs derniers soupirs sur des mourants en devenir. Alors que le carnage perd toute valeur picturale, que l'histoire s'affole sans cohérence et que la raison polaire qui m'animait fond en cascade, une fureur agite mes membres, intensifiant les ordres, encourageant le feu. Ma folie souffle sur les braises et l'incendie se généralise, devient électrique sur les cadavres. Mais ne crois pas que je t'oublie. Je vois tes jambes qui tentent d'éviter les langues rouges, le regard horrifié de ton maître sentant soudain le contrôle lui échapper. Chaque coup supplémentaire est comme un bélier de fer cognant une porte en bois. Les fissures se révèlent, envahissantes comme du lierre. Oui, encore un peu, encore plus fort, encore plus vite... Je lance un ordre pour mon Nocta, mon Dragon aux écailles d'argent clair, aux flammes lunaires. Il va mettre fin à l'aube qui parasite tes pupilles. La nuit va s'abattre sur toi. Ce monstre, je l'ai spécialement conçu pour le coup de grâce, sais-tu ? Une bête de cauchemar dédiée à t'asséner l'ultime attaque. Toute mon armée se mobilise pour le protéger, pour qu'il puisse accomplir sa tâche. C'est ainsi que, malgré les rayons lumineux, malgré les lumières artificielles qui l'entourent, il n'est pas atteint. Il s'approche, il s'approche, traversant les flammes en rugissant des flammes rouges, ses pas suffisamment tonitruants pour être entendus à travers toute la galaxie... Mon excitation me rend presque aveugle, mes doigts volent sur les touches naturellement, suivant les nerfs à vif...

Soudain, un hurlement virtuel fait trembler le monde réel. Le mur du son s'effondre autour de moi, mes oreilles deviennent sourdes aux tremblements de l'air, bien plus faibles que ceux des jambes. J'ai l'impression que les Enfers de toutes les croyances cherchent à s'échapper de toi, privées de leur bastion, attaquées dans leur refuge usurpé. La lumière blanche des flammes du Nocta éblouit celle, de sang solaire, des sbires de ton ravisseur. Il sent que l'inéluctable chute arrive. Mes troupes encore debout rassemblent leurs dernières légions et forces et dans un rugissement, foncent vers les ultimes ennemis. Toi, au milieu de l'armée à genoux, tu ploies et entraîne ton maître avec toi. Le coup t'a atteint en pleine tête, déjà les pixels s'envolent et te délestent du poids de la captivité.

Mais dans tes yeux, je la vois encore, l'énergie de l'automatisme. C'est un programme, il ira jusqu'au bout de sa mission. Moi aussi.

Chancelant, fébrile sur un fil, il tente de stabiliser tes jambes et de te faire relever l'échine. Peine perdue pour lui, le contrôle s'échappe de tous les pixels de ta peau, ses griffes se démantèlent autour de toi tandis que celles des Dragons continuent de saper ses troupes. Je le sens étourdi par les cris, troublé par les couleurs et les lumières. Il tente de se relever, mais tes jambes le contredisent, se raidissent et refusent de coopérer davantage. Dans un ultime espoir, il s'empare de son immense épée. La lame se plante dans le sol artificiel et d'une main le programme te hisse. Mauvaise idée, droit comme tu es, tu es exposé. Tu n'as que le temps d'un clin d'oeil que la patte d'un Dragon te frappe et te fracasse. Tu voles dans un mouvement désarticulé avant de glisser au sol, ton arme s'éloignant à une même vitesse avant d'être détruite par un des sbires de ton maître, avant sa mort. Ironie, c'est un de ses soldats qui le pousse vers la défaite. Une lumière virtuelle, mélange de flammes et de lasers, créent une fausse aurore autour de toi, le décor se pare du rouge flamboyant des fins de guerre. Le programme au bout de mes yeux, je vois ton énergie baisser. Dans peu de temps, je t'extirperai de ce Réplika. Tu n'as déjà que peu d'âme virtuelle restante. Celle-ci se débat, elle tente de mouvoir tes jambes et de se mettre à l'abri pour échapper à l'imminente fin. Mais dans la mêlée, tu te heurtes à ton armée et la mienne, plus aucune issue ne peut te dérober à la libération.

Autour de toi, je vois tes troupes hurler dans une vaine tentative de m'impressionner, mais mes Dragons, même dans leurs chutes, savent être destructeurs et emportent avec eux les plans de XANA. Les colosses grondent bien plus que la rage du programme, des coups de tonnerre s'abattent à terre. Parmi eux, un monstre gigantesque, aux écailles d'un bleu roi étincelant et parfait et à la peau aussi argentée et solide qu'une armure divine, se dresse sur ta course. Des nombreuses piques de la taille d'une montage ceignent sa lourde queue, et ses iris sombres te transpercent avec l'expression de la fatalité. XANA tremble sous ta peau. Sans arme, et sans Méduse, tu n'as aucune chance. Que ton maître contemple ce qui va le détruire, le bleu des cieux d'un nouveau jour et les yeux des nuits que je te réserve.

Le dragon cambre sa tête et, les yeux exorbités sous l'effort, rassemble ses forces et t'embrase dans un concert assourdissant en duo avec le cri de rage de XANA.

Le tocsin sonne. Puissant à en faire trembler la galaxie. Les soleils sont éteints. Le virtuel onirique te quitte peu à peu. La course tonitruante des aiguilles ralentit, et moi je sens à nouveau mes pieds ancrés en terre, attendant la vibration de la tour d'acier qui annoncera ton retour. Le dernier dragon rugit, crache et répand le râle de la victoire dans la terre virtuelle. Il y restera un temps et purgera ce monde du mal qui tentera de résister. Il suffirait de ne pas songer qu'il puisse être relancé ou qu'un autre ennemi se terre quelque part pour que le cauchemar reprenne.

Soudain, je le sens. Le premier vibrato de ton retour. Il se répand dans mes jambes et glisse le long de ma colonne, m'appelant à l'étage inférieur. Tu es là, avec moi. Alors que le jour reparait, tu renais.

Mais la nuit de ton retour, William, ne s'arrête pas là. Car tu as tant raté de nos vies que je ne sais plus si tu peux retourner parmi les humains. Ou si tu le dois. Et si tu devenais une ombre dans les ténèbres quotidiennes ? La foule ne mérite pas ta lumière. Le jour est notre ennemi, car il te refusera. Mais la nuit, nous serons deux, et enfin la cité se taira pour nous laisser seuls et vivants.

* * *

 _ **Voila pour ce one-shot, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !**_

 _ **Pour les sorties du weekend, vous pourrez, si vous n'êtes pas uniquement dans le fandom CL, retrouver enfin la suite de The Sign of Brotherhood (Sherlock) et le lancement d'une nouvelle série, qui sauf changement de dernière minute, se nommera Push Start to Play (Webshows) ! En fanart, la semaine prochaine sortira des illustrations de Mondes Alternés, probablement avant la sortie de la partie 2/3 du Final de la saison 2, Vendredi prochain !**_

 _ **D'ici là, portez-vous bien et prenez soin de vous, bande de gens de bonne compagnie, tchaô !**_


End file.
